纯属虚构
by santizhizi
Summary: 【中文注意】假如动画第四季中的Shurara军团遇上的是漫画版世界观。参考资料：原作漫画全集，动画第四季的159、161、203等集数，贴吧的人物形象分析贴。统一搬运存档。


"Shurara—以上就是对Keroro小队的分析。去吧，去蓝星吧！让Keroro小队知道我们Shurara军团的厉害！"此后便是一阵刺耳的共鸣声，Shurara军团已经准备好向Keroro小队出击。

共鸣结束后，Shurara小队的剩余成员退下，只剩首领一人时，黑暗中才浮现出几只眼睛。Gyororo从阴影中走出，朝Shurara敬礼示意。

"Gyororo？怎么这么快就回来了，我不是让你严密监视Keroro小队吗？虽然我们已经有了足够的参考资料可供了解，但实地考察还是必须，毕竟《Keroro小队战记》（原作世界观内Keroro小队向母星汇报情况的动画，等同于358集动画版，以下简称战记）没说清好多关键的地点—"

"Shurara大人，您刚才…又用《战记》向部下科普Keroro小队的弱点了？"Gyororo有些担心地提问着。

"没错，这么重要的资料，必须让每个人都背熟，否则如何应敌？"Shurara高举右手的长矛。"如此大好机会，蠢到什么样的人才会不加以利用？"

"可是，Shurara大人，我在监视的过程中发现，《战记》在有些地方的描述似乎…"Gyororo努力思考着不触怒首领的说法。"…不是很准确呀嘶？"

"你再说一遍？！"Kero头盔指数式地放大了Shurara的怒气，Gyororo吓得闭紧了全身的眼睛，好半天才缓过来。"我已经告诫过你们了，《战记》是绝对的真理！如果观察的实际情况和《战记》有矛盾，那也一定是现实出了问题，明白了吗？"

可是一部动画片为什么要当真啊！Gyororo在内心疯狂地吐槽，然而迫于Shurara的武力威胁，一句话也没敢说出来。

"没事的话就滚吧！等我准备几天，就派Putata和Mekeke去蓝星。就凭Keroro小队那群废柴，艺术家组合就足够收拾他们了，Shu—rashurashura…"Shurara得意地笑了起来，Gyororo无奈之下，只得放弃劝说，独自退下。

希望Putata和Mekeke能别那么迷信，活着从蓝星回来吧…

"Mekekekeke~"傀儡师Mekeke暗暗发出了笑声。掌握了Keroro小队的弱点，突袭计划制订得天衣无缝。轻松控制住正在房间里补觉的日向秋，又带上一盘咖喱。双重弱点之下，Kururu曹长绝对能轻松拿下！

然而到了实验室，念出台词，Kururu却只是以看傻子一样的眼神看着他—等等，不应该是看着日向秋和咖喱吗？为何会看到他的本体？Mekeke还没反应过来，就被一堆机械臂捉住，送到了Kururu的面前。

"你当本大爷蠢吗？"Kururu翻的白眼就连隔着眼镜都能看得清清楚楚。"熟女？咖喱？你是不是对本大爷的喜好有什么误解？"

在失去意识之前的最后一刻，Mekeke只有一个想法。**，被动画片骗了。

日向秋回去有一段时间了，按照计划，Mekeke这时应该已经成功控制Kururu了吧？Putata想着，开始了这边的行动。

"Yeyeye~Yoyoyo~"Putata挥舞着画笔，针对在场各位的弱点画出各种幻象。钢普拉、点心、超自然物品，还有…

"嗨，夏美，我是三郎。嗨，夏美…"幻象制造的人物只能重复这一句话，不过反正夏美那么容易犯花痴，这点就够了—

夏美一拳打爆了幻象。

"什么嘛，"夏美满脸无聊，"自从Keroro他们弄了那个特洛伊木马以后，谁还会上这种蠢到家的当啊。再说了，三郎是谁啊？明明长得跟睦实学长那么像，还非要换个名字是什么意思…"

Putata一时间傻了眼，但很快就恢复理智。不不不，这只是偶然，只是偶然，不影响后续计划，没看到Keroro他们几个照样中招吗？下一步计划就要到基地内部了…

Putata在基地的墙壁上画了半天的涂鸦创作，越来越觉得演不下去了。这都什么时候了？Mekeke怎么还没成功控制Kururu？我的画笔都快要没墨水了啊！悄悄回头看一眼，发现状况倒也不算太差，Keroro身边只有Giroro和摩亚。干脆拼一把算了，反正掌握弱点，绝对不会出问题的！

于是Putata一个响指，安哥尔矿石与一堆海参从画变成了实体。Putata看着那边碍眼的Giroro和摩亚，得意地笑了笑。

但很快他就笑不出来了。因为那两位…根本没有任何反应。

Giroro一枪把他打倒在地，之后还念叨着什么。"和安哥尔族结盟才能获得的珍贵矿石，画出来的能当什么？另外你画海参的时候看我干什么？那东西和我有什么关系吗？真是搞不懂…"

Putata差点一口老血吐出来。***，动画片害死人啊！

"那两位就是这么输掉的呀嘶。不过请放心，Keroro小队根本没审问他们，直接当成来捣乱的普通熊孩子送回K隆星了，没暴露我们军团的存在！"Gyororo信誓旦旦地汇报。

"这样吗？是这样吗？不，一定是他们两个没有认真看《战记》，计划执行的方法有误！那么原计划改变，下一次袭击的人选不用Giruru了，让Robobo去！它的记忆库里存有《战记》全集，肯定比其他几人都更靠谱。"

我觉得没差。Gyororo暗想，接着开始思考自己如果脱离这个疯狂的军团应该去哪儿合适。

"Roborobo，K隆之星，交出来。"Robobo逐渐逼近变成吸尘器的Keroro，目前为止一切顺利。

一道蓝光闪过，Robobo的磁铁双手被齐齐斩断，Dororo及时出现。

Robobo暗自庆幸。机械化光波发射时，它第一时间就注意到Dororo的所在地和资料中完全不符，于是将时间的提前量也计算在内，做了第二手准备，正好用来对付他。

于是，求生欲极强的Robobo立即开口。"啊，完全忘了还有这个人的存在了~"同时还扔出一个八音盒。存在感加心灵创伤，两个弱点同时下刀，绝对一击毙命！

然后Dororo连招式名都没喊，直接几刀解体了Robobo，顺便破坏了藏在它头顶的发信器，这下子连巨大机器人都叫不出来了。

然后他才注意到地上那个摔碎了的八音盒。"看起来像是什么工艺品？完全没见过，摔碎了确实有点可惜…不过这家伙拿个八音盒干什么？"

Dororo早就把童年时那个被Keroro弄坏的超人玩具忘干净了，更何况是从未有过的八音盒？

Robobo体表火花跳跃，电子脑内的逻辑也陷入矛盾，停机之前，它终于找到了那个矛盾，于是以最后的电量将其处理。

【《Keroro小队战记》已删除】

"Robobo的失败确实有些出乎意料，看来Keroro小队虽然存在弱点，但也都能一定程度上将其克服。正好，剩下的几位比起利用弱点更擅长正面作战，接下来就靠他们了！"

"但是…首领大人，经过Robobo的失败，我们不是应该总结点什么教训吗？"Gyororo最后一次尝试说服Shurara。

"教训？不存在那种东西，一切都在我的掌控之中。这一次之所以派Robobo去，就是为了针对那个…叫谁来着？反正是蓝色的那个。即使当场没能使其脱离战斗，之后关于机械化的争论也能离间Keroro小队，他们之间必定有一场争吵！在这之后，Keroro小队再遇到危险时，就不可能有人来救场了！如此绝妙的计划，我真是个天才！"

"可他们根本没吵起来呀嘶。"

"Shura？怎么可能？"

"你想离间的那位，Dororo兵长，他自己也用电脑啊，而且机械水平还不低。当时能躲开机械化光波纯粹是反应快，后来也直接看出如何彻底击败Robobo。以后该救场的时候还是会救场，你到现在也没拿出什么解决方案—"

"你给我闭嘴！"Shurara极度愤怒。"你难道没有好好看《战记》吗？那家伙只是说着厉害，实际上谁都打不过，战绩还不如废柴化的Keroro！唔，K隆军里那些获胜记录一定都只是假的，对，都是假的！"

Gyororo无言以对，只得耸了耸肩。"你说是假的那就是假的吧。"必须准备跳槽了，在这儿绝对会死得很惨。

"Gyororo？Gyororo？我派去那么多必杀工作人，为什么一个都没回来？你说啊！"

"液体K隆星人Giruru对上了Giroro，本来还占上风，结果后来Giroro看普通弹药无效，想起来以前也对付过这类敌人，直接用次元炸弹把Giruru送进了异空间。报告完毕呀嘶。"

"那Dokuku呢？他没去给自己的兄弟报仇？"

"去了，直接找的Giroro，然后他第一时间就找了小队全员来应付。"

"Giroro不是怕鬼吗？怎么可能还有力气叫人？"

"好像也没那么怕吧。啊，顺便提一句，Dokuku的窒息战术也无效，军队配置的徽章自带环境调节功能，在真空都能呼吸，Dokuku根本无从下手，最后被Dororo一记零次元斩送进异空间，和他哥哥团聚去了呀嘶。"

"一个气体K隆星人，刀刃怎么可能有效？你骗谁呢？"

"你等下我翻翻资料…零次元斩是以刀刃切开空间裂缝，将敌人放逐到异空间的招式。"又翻了几页，"使用时会带来局部强风将对手卷入。这不正好用来对付Dokuku？"

"那Yukiki呢？他总不会也被放逐了吧？"

"那倒没有，不过日向家的异象把住在隔壁的蓝星人东谷小雪吸引过来了，为了和蓝星人日向夏美打雪仗，用了一招名为'冰块碎'的忍术把Yukiki彻底冰冻，然后玩了一天。"

"对雪人使用冰系招式？你以为我没玩过游戏吗？根本不可能有效啊！"

"首领你应该没学过热力学定律吧…Yukiki的本体是帽子，能力为将其他物体冷冻，换句话说就是吸热。要是拿火烧他的话一点事都没有，反而更自在。但放在周围都是冰的低温环境里，他还怎么维持正常生命活动？"

"我x！一个改造人原理这么科学干什么！那Nuii呢？我记得她应该…"

"想让我老婆去战斗？没门！告诉你一件事，我们不干了！有你这样的首领真是倒了大霉呀嘶。走之前再好心提醒一下，我们把你这个军团的相关情报全交给Keroro小队了，等着他们上门吧！"说完，Gyororo彻底没了踪影。（按照Keroroland中原投稿者的设定，Gyororo与Nuii是cp，然后被动画改没了）

而这时，外面的声音也传了进来。"Ke—roKero，邪恶首领Shurara，我们来制裁你了！"

Shurara怒不可遏，气得头都大了一圈，接着再大一圈，再大一圈…直至被Kero头盔彻底吞噬。

当Shurara—不，这时应该叫Shirara了—再次醒来的时候，头盔已经消失得无影无踪，而自己似乎躺在某张手术台上。尝试动了一下，却只发现浑身没劲。

"Kukuku~你醒了？"那个黄色的K隆人表情"阴森"地靠近，吓得Shirara差点哭出来。"你…你别过来！我可是Shurara军团的首领！我—"

"行了，我又没想杀了你。把你和那个头盔分离之后，好不容易才救活，干嘛白费功夫。你能不能安静点？"Kururu从一边拿出一根注射器，上面的针头锋利可见，完全没有印象中Pururu用的那种球形针头。

"你走开！我要Pururu！我要Pururu酱来给我打针！"Shirara不争气地哭了出来，然而完全没能逃脱毒手，一针下去，感觉连哭喊的力气都少了，只得不停抽泣。

"Pururu？那不是Garuru小队的护士长吗，之前就来过蓝星两次，怎么可能时常留在这儿。你该不会是看《战记》看傻了吧？"

Shirara这时才感到些许怀疑。"你是说，《战记》里说的不是事实？"

"Ku-kukuku…"Kururu笑得停不下来。"那东西就是我们为了应付总部的催促，胡编乱造的一部动画罢了。开始倒还尽量用我们自己的经历改，后来发现有小孩爱看，直接天马行空了。没想到这年头居然还有相信动画片的。Kukuku…"

Shirara仿佛听见了自己梦想破碎的声音。"那总还是有不少真实情况的对吧？我记得Keroro就和动画里没什么不同…"

"因为这动画的主要编剧就是Keroro和Tamama啊。"Kururu随口说出事实。"Keroro那家伙虽然爱面子，倒也懂得顾全大局，不仅把自己略废柴的日常照实刻画，还主动提出删了不少他自己的闪光镜头，说怕被总部发现端倪。至于没参与编剧的其他人就被黑得有点惨了，包括我也是，毕竟这么长时间没侵略成功总要给点理由吧？"

"所以说，那些弱点有不少都是纯粹的抹黑？其他人就不阻止一下吗？"

"其他人也有参与过，基本都默许了，但也各有各的条件。比如Giroro要求把自己的两个'情敌'都改一改，一个被放到了郊区，另一个戏份被删了大半。结果回过头来，夏美又拿着《七人之奈奈》的剧情说要给自己编一段类似的恋爱故事，为了避嫌甚至把睦实名字都改了—结果看完正片彻底失望，对真人都没什么兴趣了。摩亚也自作主张在里面填了不少她和她叔叔的暧昧情节，见惯不惯了。倒是也有完全不在乎自己被改成什么样的人，所以Dororo被抹黑得最惨。差不多就是这样。"

Shirara沉默了半天，才接受事实。"听你这么说，你应该也有怨言啊，没参与过编剧吗？"

"本大爷可不会去写什么子供向的东西。"Kururu坐上椅子，朝后一靠。"除非《战记》什么时候改成深夜番了，到那时我大概会随手写点什么吧。"（动画大概从第六季中间开始改了播放时间，质量突然提升，之前被抛弃的很多漫画版设定也都偶有出现，但整体还是受限）

Shirara这时也彻底死了心。"果然我是被骗了，竟然以为Keroro他们还和小时候认识时一样，没想到他们都成长了，只有我还停留在过去啊。"

"你真的以为…"Kururu的眼镜闪着危险的光。"自己小时候和他们认识吗？"

"我记得我和Pururu…和Keroro…"说着说着，Shirara的脸上出现了恐惧的神色。"对，我们从小就在一起玩，明明是这样的—"

"那头盔又不是什么石鬼面，根本没有固定宿主年龄的功能！你出生到现在，K隆星还没过去三千年，和10500岁的那几个老家伙在哪儿认识的？"

"不…我…"

Kururu打开一份病历，"Shirara，从小性格孤僻，对动画《Keroro小队战记》有异常热衷，经诊断确认有妄想症，相信动画里的一切都是现实，自己也是其中一员。十年前逃出疗养院，偶然捡到Kero头盔后犯下诸多罪行，目前为K隆星C级通缉人物。你还有什么要说的吗？"

Shirara张了张嘴，可什么都说不出来。原本的渺茫希望一扫而光，最后的心理防线也崩溃解体。他举起颤抖的手捂住双眼，忍不住失声痛哭。

安哥尔摩亚从角落里走出。"Kururu先生？这样对一个孩子，会不会太残忍了一点？"

Kururu冷笑了两声。"残忍？他领着自己那可笑的军团到处烧杀抢掠的时候，怎么没人说不要对他太残忍？"

摩亚皱了皱眉，开启了安哥尔族特殊视野，却发现此刻的罚值并未超过罪值—这惩罚还算轻的。"可是，我不明白，明明是合理的惩罚，为什么会显得这么…"她在脑海搜索着合适的词汇，"不近人情？"

"人情，民意，舆论…"Kururu大笑了几声。"那些乌合之众从来不会认为这些精神病应该为自己犯下的罪负责，他们只会觉得无知者无罪，顺便拒绝一切真实的信息，活在虚假的幸福当中。"他不知从哪儿拿出一张《Keroro小队战记》的刻录盘。"谎言说了一千遍就成了现实，谣言传得广了辟谣也不会有人相信。那么，在这个宇宙当中，我们还是我们本人吗？"

Kururu回头问道。"你觉得呢？


End file.
